1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus and an electron beam measurement module. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electron beam exposure apparatus that exposes wafer to light with high lithography precision by precisely controlling a current of an electron beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of electron beam exposure apparatus have been developed in order to increase throughput and resolution, with miniaturization of semiconductor devices. In order to achieve high throughput, it is effective to enlarge an area exposed by one shot of electron beam, to perform exposure using a plurality of electron beams, or the like. Moreover, in order to achieve high resolution, it is necessary to reduce aberration of an electron lens, to suppress Coulomb effect of the electron beam and the like. In addition, it is important to measure a beam current with high precision so as to accurately control dimensions of lithography. Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 11-214482 discloses a stage device in which a load of wiring in a stage is reduced so as to improve dynamic characteristics of the stage. Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 10-270535 discloses a stage device in which absorption of wafer in the stage is controlled wirelessly so as to improve the precision of the stage control.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional techniques, it was impossible to precisely measure the current of the electron beam that was used for the exposure of the wafer.